Chaos Gate: Forbidden Legacy
by Neko Over Beyond
Summary: Naoki Unmei had a strange dream of a mysterious world within a lone temple. His dream soon became a reality and stumbled upon this world as he learns of a mysterious prophecy of the 10 Dominus and a mysterious Gate. Featuring crossovers and OCs.


**Hello again, guys!**  
>Welcome to my second fanfic. This is going to be my first try making a massive crossover staring my OC and it's going to be big. The idea of this fic started after I watched Kamen Rider Decade, played Chaos Wars, and played Okami, they got me inspired to make a crossover fic so here it is.<p>

This fic will also stars a few OCs from different authors.

And I guess that's all, so let's get started!

_P.S._  
>As a disclaimer, I do NOT own the copyrighted characters or OCs from different guys, I only own MY OCs.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The mountain behind the school, there is this strange temple at the hillside.<em>

_Inside it, I saw a mysterious world that appeared to be a combination of modern and fantasy themes. The sun does not move on top of the temple._

_The odd world likes a miniature, though it has everything._

_It did not surprise me when I saw it, maybe because I watched too many cartoons, games, and movies. _

_Then I remembered something that my grandfather told me once._

'_There is a secret chamber in the temple that only opens when the sun above it did not move. Behind it lies another world that we have never seen before. Only if you journey beyond the chamber, what you yearn for will be granted.'_

_Afterwards, I woke up._

_Turns out that it was all just a dream._

_I thought it was absurd, I decided to explore that temple to confirm._

_No way has that such a thing existed._

_However, when I got there…  
>Something happened…<em>

* * *

><p>It was morning, probably at 7 o'clock.<p>

Saturday morning, to be precise.

The warmth rays of the sun casted onto a certain school located in the northern section of the big city.  
>Behind the school was a mountain, not too big but you can tell that it's a mountain. Since it was Saturday, the school was almost empty, as most of the students did not come. Only a few came.<p>

A lone male youth, at the age of 15, dressed in your typical Japanese high school uniform. He appeared to have a short, blood red hair (his hairstyle is straight down). His eyes were navy colored. Lastly, his skin was tan.

Meet our protagonist, **Naoki Unmei**, a young high school student who came from the countryside. He is mostly an earnest and kind boy, but he can be very aggressive when someone threatens him. He lived with his parents, but his grandparents passed away a year ago.

Naoki was on his way to the mountain to reach the temple that was located on the hillside of the mountain. The temple's history was actually unknown, as it did not have any mention of its history or its owners for years. It was abandoned; no one has been using the temple for thirty-five years ever since the construction of the school.

He was with two other students wearing similar school uniforms as him. "Hey, Naoki-san, why are we looking for again?" a male student, who appeared to be a year younger than Naoki, asked. He also appeared to have a short, white hair, blue-colored wide eyes, and wore a sleeveless shirt completed with long jeans. There's a pendant hanging on his neck.

"Yeah, we've explored that place many times, dude. There's nothing odd about it," another male student spoke. Naoki's other male friend was probably the tallest among them; he has black spiky hair, black-colored eyes, he's athletic build, wore Black T-shirt with the KR W Logo completed with Hoodie Vest, Long Cargo pants, and Nike Shoes.

Naoki sighed and frustrated by his friends, **Koushi Nakashi **and **Axel Akamura** respectively.  
>He had known them for a long time ever since he moved into the big city, but sometimes they could annoy him sometimes.<p>

"Guys… Did I ask you to come with me?" Naoki muttered twitching his eye. To his annoyance, the two shook their heads sideways. They actually volunteered to come with their redheaded friend.

"Naoki-san, remember what we promised? We'll always look each other's back," the kind-hearted student, Koushi, replied.  
>"Yeah, you're the one who needed to be watched. Last time, you get in trouble with the police," the laidback Axel added.<p>

"But seriously… You're saying that you're here just because of some stupid dream?" Koushi sounded rather concerned with his arms folded, "Naoki-san, you know better than anyone else about dreams. Just because it's a dream, it doesn't mean it's real."

"Koushi-san, that dream is something similar to what my grandfather told me before he died. I just want to confirm if it's just a dream or not," Naoki told his two close friends.

"Huh, and the next time we get there, we'll be warped to another world," Axel sarcastically added.

"That's why I didn't ask you to come with me, you idiot…" Naoki muttered in annoyance.

The redhead decided to move on with his friends following him. He didn't other options, so he let his friends to join him in his journey to the temple. He couldn't help, but his dreams continued to disturb him as if something big was going to happen.

The surreal dream was something similar that his grandfather had told him years ago.

His only hope to rid his uneasiness of his dream was to confirm it with his very own eyes.

It took about an hour for Naoki and his two friends to reach the abandoned temple.

They walked into the temple. Inside, there were several temple equipments lying throughout the interior. Cobwebs filled the temple's surroundings and the floor creaked when you step your foot onto it. The temple was truly abandoned as mentioned earlier.

Koushi and Axel thought that the temple was the same as ever and that their friend, Naoki's dream was nothing to worry about, but they were wrong when they noticed that there was something different in the temple. They found strange yellow marks (straight lines to be exact) embedded on the temple walls. "What's up with these glowing marks?" Koushi wondered.

Axel decided to touch the yellow marks on the wall. When he placed his hand onto the wall, nothing happened. Axel could only feel the cold touch of the wooden wall. "Strange, what kind of a joke is this?" Axel turned his head to the other side of the temple finding another set of yellow marks. Naoki and Koushi made their way to the other side and they examine the next set. "Was this part of your dream, dude?" Koushi asked his best friend whilst he laid his hand on the yellow mark.

Naoki was silent.  
>He did not remember yellow marks in his dream.<p>

"You know, it's almost like in the movie. Monsters could be hiding here," Axel said it in a sarcastic tone, much to the annoyance of the redheaded Naoki. "Akamura, stop it! You're giving me the creeps!" Naoki yelled back at Axel in an angered tone.

Thanks to Axel's sarcasm, Naoki was disturbed by the marks' glowing nature even more. What made the yellow linings to glow? Other than that, he began to wonder where the marks were leading as if they were some kind of a signal.

The redhead remembered what his grandfather had told him.

'_There is a secret chamber in the temple that only opens when the sun above it did not move. Behind it lies another world that we have never seen before. Only if you journey beyond the chamber, what you yearn for will be granted.'_

"…Sun that did not move?" Naoki thought that line out loud, which caught his friends' attention.  
>"Did you say something, Naoki-san?" Koushi asked. Naoki did not have time to answer him as the redhead immediately exited the temple. Our protagonist wanted to see the sun above; if what his grandfather had said was true, then the sun should be at the same position as earlier.<p>

Once he made his way outside, he noticed that the sun was in the same position as earlier!  
>He knew the area well and he could tell when the sun had risen since it an hour has already passed. His suspicion has been confirmed, the sun did not rise at all, and it was in the same position as before.<p>

"The sun… Then…" Naoki quickly made his way back into the temple.

"Hey, Naoki!" Naoki's friends, Koushi and Axel, arrived outside meeting up with our redheaded protagonist. "Dude, what's with you all the sudden?" Axel asked with a concerned manner that replaced his lazy, sarcastic demeanor.

"It's my dream… The sun," Naoki turned his attention to his friends, "In my dream, the sun didn't-" before the redhead could finish his explanation to his friends, his eyesight suddenly zoomed into the inner section of the temple and it eventually led his sight upon a secret chamber within the underground.

As his eyesight continued to zoom further into the secret chamber, he found something that appeared to be a large, oval-shaped gate.

Upon seeing the gate, Naoki's eyesight zoomed out back to reality.

"A… Gate?" the redhead uttered silently.

All the sudden, the glowing yellow marks began to shine even brighter as the mysterious gate within the secret chamber suddenly open!

"**The Gate has finally opened. The next cycle began anew. The next 10 arose."**

-  
><strong>Chaos Gate:<br>Forbidden Legacy  
>-<strong>

**Chapter 0: Coeptum**

"G-Get away!" a feminine voice cried.

The current location is a huge, floating castle located somewhere in the blue sky.  
>The castle is divided into several 'towers' with each tower is connected with the other tower via a 'bridge.'<p>

In the east, a girl could be seen running throughout the hallway in the third floor of the castle. She appeared have short, light brown hair and wore a high school uniform but different from Naoki's.

The girl ran as fast as she could because a strange group of monsters was chasing her! The monsters resemble to the Wraiths each with a curved, trailing-point blades attached on their arms. The creatures have no facial features; they only have glowing yellow eyes.

The monsters, about ten of them, chased the girl throughout the hallway. They were unable to catch her. As she continued to run for her life, she stumbled across a mysterious chamber. The room itself seemed to resemble of a shrine, completed with a small altar in the center of the chamber. However, there was something positioned across the room, it happened to be an oval-shaped Gate.

"Oh no… A dead end!" The girl yelped. She couldn't find any doors in the chamber. She's trapped in this room. Sooner or later, the monsters would find her here and kill her. "No… This can't be!" the girl ran to the altar. She examined the strange altar hoping to find something that looked like a switch that might open a secret passageway. To her dismay, she wasn't able to find any switch.

She fully understood that was nothing more but a dead end before the monsters finally barged into the room! The girl gasped upon seeing the terrifying monsters.

The brown haired was finally cornered. There was no escape for in this room.

She had thought that she would die here killed by a strange group of monsters.

Her situation was grim, but an unexpected turn of event has occurred when the altar suddenly shook violently by itself! The Gate behind the brown haired began to open!

She quickly turned her head toward the door in shocked as she saw someone beyond the Gate.  
>The figure was tossed out of the Gate and landed near the brown haired.<p>

"Ouch! Hey, what gives!" the figure happened to be Naoki! The Gate closed behind him.  
>Naoki stood up almost immediately when he wanted to see if his friends were okay. He did not find them, instead, he found the brown haired girl.<p>

"Who are you? And where is this anyway?" Naoki asked, but once his sight was clear, he recognized who the girl was.

"I-I'm **Kurumi Momose**," the girl nervously answered.

Our hero didn't have enough time to talk with the girl, Kurumi, whom he somehow recognized, as he noticed the monsters in the room. "W-What the hell!" Naoki yelped when the monsters lunged forward in an attack position.

Thankfully, Naoki learned in his childhood, so he's able to defend himself against the notorious creatures.

To his surprise, Naoki countered one of the monsters with a punch when he dodged the monster's sharp blades. His fist was devastating that it sent the creature flying. To top it all, the monster accidentally crashed on three of its fellow monsters. Naoki was surprise himself since he's just a normal human, but his strength somewhat drastically stronger than before. There's no way he's able to take down something like the Wraith-like monsters that easily.

It wasn't long when the rest of the creatures decided to attack Naoki simultaneously, but the redheaded boy was able to dodge their attacks in time and counterattacked with a few punches taking out two of the monsters.

Kurumi was astonished by Naoki's strength until the redhead called her by her name.  
>"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" Naoki asked harshly whilst he kicked one of the monsters.<p>

"I… I don't know either. I just found myself here when I woke up," Kurumi answered.

"What? You don't even know!" Naoki was flustered by her answer until he took down most of the monsters with only two remaining.

"Eh, don't get mad with me! I'm just answering your question," Kurumi replied feeling slightly offended.

"…Sorry," Naoki apologized to her feeling guilty for yelling at her. However, his apologetic moment only allowed him to lower his guard, so the monsters used this opportunity to attack the redhead. Surprisingly, he dodged the monsters' blades and countered their attacks by grabbing their blades. Next, Naoki forced the two blades to impale on the two monsters respectively finishing them off in the process.

"There, that takes care of them," Naoki made his way through the room and approached the seemingly plain girl, Kurumi. "Okay… I really don't know what just happened here. I was in this temple until I got blinded by this strange light and I found myself here," Naoki explained while he examined the chamber.

"…Wait, am I in a different world?" Naoki asked Kurumi.

"I… Can't really say for sure, but it looks like it," Kurumi answered the redhead.

"…I see," Naoki said back with a much gentler tone. Our hero, Naoki, laid his eyes on the mysterious Kurumi. He could have sworn that he saw her before, but for some reason, he could not remember.

All the sudden, someone else barged into the room. This time, it wasn't a monster, but a human; a teen girl to be precise. "Huh, about time I see some friendly faces," the girl appeared to have pink hair (hair length is 'To Neck') and carried a camera on her hand. She also appeared to be a reporter girl.

Once Naoki saw the girl's appearance, he, like how saw Kurumi, instantly recognized the girl as well, but he also could not spoke her name.

"Who are you?" Kurumi asked.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm **Kazumi Asakura**," the reporter girl, Kazumi, introduced herself to Naoki and Kurumi.

"But we better get out of here now," Kazumi quickly rushed outside as she urged the two to come with her much to their confusion. "You saw those monsters too. More of them are coming this way. If you stay here, you'll be overwhelmed," Kazumi told the two.

It seemed that this entire castle was filled with more of those wraith-like creatures and they are far too many for Naoki to fight alone.

"…Should we trust her?" Kurumi whispered to Naoki's ear.  
>"I guess we don't have much choice," Naoki whispered back.<br>"…I guess," Kurumi reluctantly agreed with the redhead.

Naoki and Kurumi nodded in unison.  
>The redhead and the plain girl exit the chamber and follow the reporter girl.<p>

Their only hope of survival is to go with the other girl, Kazumi, and find a way out of this castle.

However, there was something odd about these two girls. Naoki seemed to be familiar with these gals and yet, the girls have never met the redhead before.

* * *

><p>The boy and the two girls ran through the hallways of the floating castle while avoiding the attention of the wraith-like monsters. They made it to the north section of the castle where they noticed that there were fewer monsters in this area.<p>

The hallways in the north were much dimmer than the east section. It made their sight harder to see. Even worse, they could hear the marching sound of the wraiths from behind. The sound was getting closer. They desperately checked the rooms one by one, but to no avail. Most rooms were the same, they have medieval designs and there were no exits.

They eventually came across a large throne room. The room was also medieval style with its throne located in the front of the room and other relics positioned in different locations throughout the room.

"It's another dead end," Kazumi muttered twitching her eye.  
>"Wait, maybe there's a secret passage in here," Kurumi added stepping forward into the room.<p>

"Hey, Kurumi-san! We got no time for exploration!" Naoki quickly rushed toward the plain girl and held her hand. The sound of the wraiths' marching began to get closer as ever by the time Naoki held Kurumi's hand. "We can't risk it! There far too many monsters now, if we get caught, there's no guarantee that we'll survive."

"But… We have to try, we've looked everywhere and this is the only room left!" Kurumi protested with her hand still being held by Naoki, "Please trust me. There has to be a way out of this castle."

Naoki was silent again. He couldn't bring himself to argue with this girl.  
>The girl's right, they had already checked all the rooms in the north section, so there has to be a secret entrance or exit hidden somewhere in this room. The only thing he could think of that might hid something like a switch is the throne across the room.<p>

"Hey! Here they come!" Kazumi yelled as she quickly ran toward the two. Naoki freed Kurumi's hand, he hastily get the girls behind him as he faced in the direction of the throne room's door.

Kazumi and Kurumi felt really tense when the wraith-like creatures finally arrived into the throne room. This time, the monsters were thirty, three times more than the previous number that Naoki had faced earlier when he first arrived in this strange castle.

"Damn, I can't take them all myself…" Naoki thought whilst looking at the girls. He knew that the girls could not fight by their obvious looks and only he could fight the monsters. Fighting was also a bad option since the number of the wraiths was far too many for Naoki to handle. Our redhead protagonist has faced a major dilemma.

All the sudden…

"_Well, well…"_

Naoki suddenly heard a voice boomed out of his head.

"_It seems that we have yet another victim of fate."_

The voice spoke again.  
>The sound of the voice was masculine, so it's obvious that the speaker's a male.<p>

"_Of course, you don't have to die just yet…"_

The voice spoke again disturbing Naoki.

The creatures were prepared to attack Naoki and the girls until someone attacked them from behind. A blue blur hurtled the monstrous group in a straight line separating them into two groups, but the unknown attacker managed to take down some of the wraiths. The attacker landed next to Naoki.

The redhead and the girls notice that the attacker's size was much smaller than they were and they found out that the attacker looked like a blue hedgehog.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game," the blue hedgehog suddenly talked shocking the three.

All the sudden, a wave of flames were fired directly to the monsters!  
>The monsters managed to avoid the flames while some of them were burned into crisp until a bomb was thrown toward them and it exploded wiping out most of the monsters.<p>

"Sorry that-a we're late," another voice called out as a short, mustached man in red who appeared to be a plumber and he carried a large hammer. The short man was followed by a cat-like figure completely covered in yellow or white velvety fur, with orange or maroon colored stripes running down parts of their body. The cat-like figure also carried a wrench-like device known as the OmniWrench.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" the cat-like figure asked.

"Not at all, **Mario**, **Ratchet**, you're just in time," the hedgehog answered.

"…Whoa, a talking hedgehog and a talking cat?" Kurumi was stunned, but was rather confused to see Mario since he's a human, yet he looked too small for his age.

"Okay, stay back. We'll handle this!" Sonic told the kids to hide, so the blue hedgehog and the other two have enough space to fight the wraiths.

"Let's do this, boys!" The hedgehog immediately spun on the spot and he blasted off toward the monsters at full speed. The impact caused the wraiths to scatter around as if they were bowling pins leaving them wide open for the hedgehog's friends, Mario and Ratchet, to deliver the next blow. Mario swung his hammer vertically on two monsters followed by Ratchet's attack, which he swung his OmniWrench horizontally knocking the monsters away.

Sonic jumped into midair and curled up before spinning into a spiky ball in motion. While in that form, Sonic hurled to the monsters one by one taking them down.

Once Sonic landed on the ground, three wraiths sneaked up behind the hedgehog and they prepared to maul him with their sharp blades. "Heads up!" Ratchet, armed with a weapon known as the _Lancer_ that fired a semi-fast continuous stream of energy bolts, fired his Lancer at the attacking monsters saving Sonic's life in the process.

"Thanks, Ratchet," Sonic gave a thumbs-up.

"Here-a we go!" Mario bashed his hammer onto a monster's head and sent the monster flying when he delivered a heavy blow. Subsequently, two other wraiths attempt to attack Mario, but due to Mario's size, they were not able to cut down the plumber as Mario jumped toward them and knocked them both down with his hammer.

They did well so far, but there were still more wraiths remaining.  
>Mario initiated fireballs from his hands toward the creatures, which either burned them or stunned them. Next to Mario, Ratchet fired his Lancer at the monsters.<p>

As the two fired their respective attacks, Sonic jumped in midair and curled up into his spiky ball form hurling at the monsters at ease. Once Sonic got behind the stunned monsters, Ratchet (armed with a mechanical glove on his left hand) tossed a sphere at the monsters and it exploded. The attack was a success as most of the monsters were defeated.

The three unusual allies thought that they're winning, but more wraiths entered the room!  
>"Shoot, how many are these things?" Sonic snarled. "Okay, any bright ideas?" Ratchet prepared his Lancer for another fight whilst Mario was ready to unleash his fireballs if the wraiths attempt to attack them.<p>

In the meantime, Naoki and the two girls, Kurumi and Kazumi, watched the fight in awe as they admired the hedgehog, the plumber, and the Lombax's battle with the monsters, but even the trio was not enough to defeat the huge wave of monsters.

"_Look at them… They have special powers, yet they're outnumbered."_

The voice spoke again in Naoki's mind.

"…Just who are you? And what the hell's going on here?" Naoki whispered.

"_Save your breath and listen to me. If you want to survive, then you gotta fight. Just do what I say and you'll do fine. Now as what they say, 'shut up and listen.'"_

The voice commanded the redhead to turn his attention to the three video game mascots, Sonic, Mario, and Ratchet.

"_Now then, raise your left arm and focus your mind on those three."_

"Like… This?" Naoki raised his left arm and closed his eyes.  
>All the sudden, his hand began to emit a strange, purple light much to the surprise of Kurumi and Kazumi.<p>

More purple lights began to emit the three video game characters much to their surprise. The lights levitated away from their bodies and merged with Naoki's purple light on his hand. Mario, Sonic, and Ratchet felt a sudden dizziness when the lights emerged from their bodies, but it was only for three seconds before they recovered from it.

"W-What was that?" Ratchet asked.

"_Good job, now stand there and look what happen next."_

…

**=  
>Element: <strong>_**Mario**_**  
>Power: <strong>_**Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>_**Weapon: **_**Ratchet  
><strong>_**XXX**_**  
><strong>_

The purple light in the redhead's arm began to spread all over his body.  
>The light has changed Naoki's color schemes into blue with red wave marks embedded on his body. To everyone's surprise, the redhead carries a large gun and wrench that resembled Ratchet's Lancer and OmniWrench respectively.<p>

"What the… Naoki?" Kurumi stared at our redhead protagonist in his drastic form.

"_There you go, now finish them off."_

Naoki aimed his Lancer at the wraiths.  
>Once he pulled the Lancer's trigger, it fired a continuous stream of fiery bolts! The bolts were more powerful than Ratchet's energy bolts as it took out each monster with only two blazing bolts whilst Ratchet's Lancer took out one with three or four energy bolts.<p>

The wraiths attempted to attack Naoki, but surprisingly, the boy moved in a fast speed that matched Sonic's speed.

"Oh, I get it!" Naoki began to understand his strange powers before he took down a Wraith with a swing of his own version of the OmniWrench and fired his blazing bolts at the other monsters. "It's a mix-and-match power, isn't it?"

"_My, you catch up pretty fast. You use these three's powers and you can mix their powers altogether forming an even more powerful set of attacks."_

The voice spoke again in a delighted tone.

Naoki proceeded to destroy the monsters with his combined powers: firing the fiery bolts with his lancer whilst attacking them with his OmniWrench at great speed.

Sonic, Mario, and Ratchet were in awe to see that their own powers especially the Lombax after he saw that Naoki used the very same weapons that he's currently using. "What did he just do?" Ratchet asked while he stared at Naoki, who was still fighting the monsters.

"I dunno, but whoever he is, looks like he's on our side," Sonic answered.  
>"Sonic, watch-a out!" Mario quickly pushed Sonic out of the way when one of the wraith-like creatures appeared next to the blue hedgehog. The red plumber blocked the creature's sharp blades and counter with a roundhouse kick. "Thanks, Mario," Sonic spoke to Mario in gratitude.<p>

"Hey, save some for us!" Sonic yelled when he noticed that the number of the monsters was reduced. "Yeah, we're not done yet," Ratchet agreed with Sonic.

"Got it," Naoki nodded. He quickly regrouped with the three video game characters as the monsters began to surround them in circle. "Ratchet, get onto my back!" Naoki quickly said as he bended on his knees, "Mario, Sonic, you two attack them directly." "What?" the three video game characters were surprised once Naoki called them by their names, "Who're you again?" Ratchet asked with a jumpy expression.

"Just do it! I'll explain later!" Naoki yelled at Ratchet.  
>"Whoa, okay! No need to be so aggressive," Ratchet spoke felt slightly offended by Naoki, but he did obeyed his order by clinging onto his back whilst aiming his Lancer at the monsters.<p>

Naoki and Ratchet began to fire their respective Lancers rapidly whilst Mario and Sonic attack the monsters directly as they both jump onto one enemy at a time. After Naoki and Ratchet took down most of the monsters, Mario and Sonic immediately pounced on the last monster that attempted to flee from the room. They managed to take down the remaining wraith.

"Alright," Sonic and Mario land on the ground in front of Naoki and Ratchet whilst the girls (Kurumi and Kazumi) were right behind them. "Oh no," Mario pointed at the room's entrance. Beyond the door was another group of wraiths, but far more than the previous group.

"Oh just great," Ratchet muttered in frustration.  
>"We can't-a keep up like this," Mario told his two friends and Naoki as the red plumber slowly stepped back from the door with his friend, Sonic.<p>

"_He's right, you can't take them all on for now. They're far too many. You have to escape from this castle if you want to stay alive. Get to that throne now."_

The voice spoke again in Naoki's mind.

"…The throne!" Naoki immediately turned toward the throne.  
>Heeding the voice's words, he called everyone to get to the throne, but not before Mario and Sonic managed to close the door and barricade it.<p>

Once they reached the mysterious throne, Kurumi accidentally slipped and she fell on the monarch's chair with her face first. However, upon contact, the throne's seat suddenly slid like an elevator door. Kurumi fell into the chasm beneath the throne.

"Kurumi!" Naoki yell with his widened.

"D-Don't worry!" they heard Kurumi's voice from below the throne. Her sound was echoed that indicated a secret room below the throne.

"Okay then," Ratchet tapped on the throne's seat with his OmniWrench so the seat could slide open. The Lombax insisted Kazumi to go down since she needed safety more than the boys did. Kazumi responded by jumping into the chasm below.

The boys could hear the wraiths knocking and slashing at the barricaded door, so with no time to waste, they quickly jump down one by one as followed: Mario, Ratchet, Sonic, and Naoki.

The seat finally closed right on time when the wraiths finally broke into the throne room. They were confused that the humans, hedgehog, and the Lombax were gone. Luckily, the wraith-like monsters did not see the secret passage so they just leave the room.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, that was close," Sonic uttered in a relieved tone.<p>

Naoki and the gang ended up in a dark and gloomy chamber. Within the center of the mysterious chamber, there laid a floating orb engulfed in a blue aura.

"Hey, what's that?" Naoki pointed at the floating orb.  
>Ratchet and Sonic decided to examine the orb hoping that the orb has a teleportation capability that would allow them to transport to another place, a place that's much safer than this castle.<p>

When they were about to approach the strange orb, Kazumi grabbed the two anthropomorphic characters as she took a picture of them with her small camera. "Wow, first I woke up here all alone in a huge castle in the sky, and now I'm here looking at two anthropomorphic animals!" Kazumi shouted in excitement, "This is going to be the scoop of the century!"

"What? You… Woke up here?" Naoki, who's still on his drastically changed form, asked the reporter girl.  
>"Yeah," Kazumi turned her attention to the redhead, "I don't remember what happen. All I remember that I was on my way to class, but I suddenly felt dizzy until I fell asleep. When I woke up, I end up here," the girl explained.<p>

"Y-You too?" Kurumi nervously pointed out, "I was asleep too! I woke up in the hallways."

"Seriously? That's the same for us," Sonic added with Mario and Ratchet.  
>Sonic explained that he woke up in the hallway too alone until he met Mario and Ratchet separately, who were also woke up in the other side of the hall. They didn't know each other, but they seem to know that they're on the same side of justice.<p>

It seemed that everyone here found themselves in this strange castle when they're asleep.

"Hey, what about you?" Kurumi asked Naoki.  
>Before Naoki could react to the plain girl's question, they began to hear loud noises coming from above the chamber.<p>

"I'll explain my situation later, we better get out of here now before they found us down here," Naoki looked above the ceiling and noticed that it was trembling. "Okay," Kurumi nodded in agreement.

They stared at the mysterious, floating orb in the center of the chamber. Could it be their ticket to get out of the castle or will it teleport them to another location within the castle?

"Well, only one way to find out," Sonic approached the orb and touch it. Upon contact, Sonic suddenly disappeared in a burst of light. Afterwards, the others began to do the same what Sonic did except for Naoki who was still in the chamber.

"…Okay, what the hell's going on here?" Naoki asked the mysterious voice, "Those people… They're fictional characters from my world! Those girls, they're from Negima and Pani Poni! Even Sonic and Mario are here! Hell, even if Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank is here too!"

"_Relax, there's no need to be tense."_

The voice spoke again in Naoki's mind.  
>"…Just tell me what's going on here? And how did I get this kind of power in the first place?" Naoki asked whilst waving his arms that were holding the Lancer and the OmniWrench.<p>

"_Sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you that just yet. Just know this, you are another victim of fate. The cycle has started and you are the next one."_

The voice spoke in a cryptic tone.

" _Now get to that orb, it'll teleport you to another world safer from this castle. Get to it and you'll find the answer there… If you're still alive, that is."_

The voice chuckled as it slowly disappeared from his mind.

Naoki didn't like the tone of the voice, but he has to admit that it was right. He got to get out of the floating castle and moved to another place where he could find the answers to his questions.

"Koushi… Axel… Please be okay, guys," Naoki touched the orb and he got teleported to an unknown world along with the other fictional characters that he seemed to know…

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 0<br>Coeptum_

* * *

><p>That's the introduction of my first crossover fic, hope you like it.<p>

Naoki meet the unexpected characters that are actually fictional characters from the real world and his two best friends, Koushi and Axel, might also end up here in this mysterious world. Just what's going on?

We'll find the answers in the next chapter.

The OCs that appear in this chapter were:  
>-<em> Koushi Nakashi<em>, an OC made by **Twilight Kyu  
><strong>- _Axel Akamura_, an OC made by **Vastler75**

For the other characters:  
>- <em>Kurumi Momose<em> from **Pani Poni Dash**  
>- <em>Kazumi Asakura<em> from **Mahou Sensei Negima!  
><strong>-_ Sonic_ from **Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>- _Mario_ from… Well, **Mario** (Nintendo)  
>- <em>Ratchet<em> from **Ratchet and Clank**

Also, the OCs will feature English Voice Acting too!  
>Jesse McCartney: Naoki Unmei<br>Quinton Flynn: Axel Akamura  
>Johnny Yong Bosch: Koushi Nakashi<p>

I might try to feature VAs for the other characters, but we'll see in the future.**  
><strong>


End file.
